1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated thermal insulation arrangement for buildings, in particular for the outer walls of roofs of buildings, with at least one solar-energy transparent thermally insulating layer, which is constructed as a structurally transparent insulating layer, and which comprises an insulating material including a plurality of side-by-side disposed channels, at least nearly parallel-directed to the thermal stream.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such thermal insulation arrangements are known already, where plates of thermal-insulation material are applied to the sunny side walls of buildings, where said plates exhibit a plurality of cross-running channels, where the channels expand toward the outside and exhibit a closure which is permeable for sun irradiation, and which close at the interior side with a covering which passes the sun irradiation or which is heat-conducting and light-absorbing.
Channels of this kind have to exhibit a sufficient width in order for the irradiated solar energy to pass up to the interior side of the thermally insulating layer. In addition, a thermal-conducting internal closure of the channels also effects an increase of the thermal conduction toward the outside, which is rarely desirable in moderate climates, because the thermal losses toward the outside are thereby increased in cold weather.
It has also become known to connect heat-exchanger tubes with absorber plates at the outside of such a described thermally insulating layer in order to collect and to discharge solar energy prior to the reaching of the wall of the building.
Several of these structured thermally insulating layers, which are furnished with channels, exhibit a very expensive construction and are frequently furnished in addition with reflecting metal coatings at the inner side of openings or channels of the thermally insulating layer for the better transfer of solar energy and are to transfer in a collective way the energy to a small area.
In the publication SOLAR ENERGY, Volume 32, No. 3, 1984 Oxford, pages 349-356, a structurally transparent layer is described as a thermal collector for a wall, where said layer is made of honeycomb-structured concrete and is disposed in front of a building wall, wherein a slot is present between the building wall and said layer. The channels formed in the structure and of uniform thickness are pulled down slightly obliquely toward the outside in order to allow a better flow behavior for the air flowing through, where the air, heated between the thermal collector and the building wall, rises through the slot upwardly. A protective glass plate is disposed at a distance in front of the outer side of the heat collector.
Aluminum, in particular black-covered aluminum, can be employed as structure material instead of concrete, wherein the aluminum is provided with channels having a square cross-section for simplification of the production.
The application of the recited materials is important for the radiation collection and absorption and for the thermal output to the flowing-through air. An insulating effect against the discharge of heat out of the building wall is not provided; rather, the air and heat in the collector, are employed for spatial heating.
The French printed patent document FR 2,327,500 refers to a thermally insulating layer for a solar collector, where said layer is constructed to have a structure of honeycombs, where said structure allows the solar radiation to penetrate up to the base of the cells and thus up to the surface of the solar collector.
Reference is made in the discussion of the literature to the necessity of the suitable construction of the cells for the reduction of the thermal conduction through the wall of the comb cells and to the use of specially treated paper for the production of the comb cells for the production of the honeycomb structure, as well as to the use of paper with aluminum coating for the production of combs.
On the one hand, sheets of organic polymers and, on the other hand, also layers of fine, sun-permeable, and adhesively attached fibers, in particular of glass, are proposed as construction material.
It is disadvantageous with the conventional forms of construction that they exhibit a complex and expensive construction based on a treatment of the reduced or missing capillary conduction for the humidity.